smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudy Court Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Cloudy Court Galaxy is a galaxy in World 3 of Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy takes place in the sky and is similar to Gusty Garden Galaxy from the first game. This galaxy, along with Fluffy Bluff Galaxy, makes prominent use of the the new Cloud Mario power via Cloud Flower. Mario will need to use his new power to create clouds to cross the gaps in the galaxy. However, strong winds will slowly push the clouds that Mario creates, meaning that the player needs good timing and reaction to overcome this obstacle. Mario will also need to jump over giant drum barrels at one point and create clouds that float towards dangerous Spiky Plants. Paragoombas appear as common enemies in this level. This level is decorated with bushes that are shaped like animals. Items Planets Starting Planet These small planetoids have bushes, flowers, cloud platforms and Cloud Flowers. The player must use the Cloud Flowers wisely to get across the large gap. There is also a Life Mushroom to the far right, above a cloud platform, and a ? Coinabove one of the floating Used Blocks that makes Coins appear. Fan Planet This planet has a giant fan that looks like a windmill, along with a Paragoomba. A Whittle here can give Mario or Luigi a hint about what to do, which is making a cloud to ride in the wind across to the next area. Instrument Planets This area consists of small planetoids shaped like giant instruments. Drums will make Mario bounce very high. A Cloud Flower, two Round Goombas, Coins, and another ? Coin can be found here. If Mario Ground Pounds on the cymbals, Star Bits will appear. Vent Planet A planet with a Checkpoint Flag, Hungry Luma and a Cloud Flower. Cloud Mario can use the vent to travel upwards on a cloud that he can create. However, the plumber must dodge wooden obstacles to prevent falling back down. At the top there is an Elite Octoomba, Goomba, Teleporter, Springs, and another giant fan. Bonus Planet This planet is a grassy, hexagon shaped planet, like most bonus planets. The player must use the Teleporter to get here. There are seven Paragoombas that have to be defeated within the time limit in order to get three [1-Up Mushrooms]. After a certain amount of time, Mario will be transported back to the Teleporter. Tower Planet This planet has two more Goombas and an Elite Octoomba along with a ? Block and a Launch Star. There is a secret area in the middle with a 1-Up Mushroom and a Cloud Flower. Castle Wall Planet It is a long sidescroller planet. The background is shaped like a castle wall, hence its name. At the beginning of the planet is a Checkpoint Flag. Cloud Mario must make a cloud to ride up to the top of the wall using the wind, avoiding Spiky Plants. Then he must ride the wind across a gap on a cloud to two walls, being careful not to touch the Spiky Plants below. Then Mario must use the Wall Jump to climb up the two walls. If the player strategically uses clouds and jumps to go up to the left, they will find three 1-Ups. Mario will have to cross another gap with more spiky plants below to get to two crushing walls. In the middle of these walls are another Cloud Flower and the Comet Coin. Mario must use the wind to ride up to the top, timing it correctly to not get crushed by the walls. At the top there is a giant fan and a Power Star. The fan tries to push the player away from the Power Star and into a wall of even more Spiky Plants. Purple Pond Planet A planet shaped like a bowl with a Checkpoint Flag and several clouds and poison similar to the kind in Bubble Breeze Galaxy from the first game. Mario must get all the Silver Stars in the planet to get a Power Star. Cosmic Clones and Paragoombas make the mission more challenging. Stars (Missions) Head in the Clouds Mario uses the Cloud Flower to traverse this galaxy, using the many air currents to blow him towards the star. Mario travels from the Starting Planet to the Instrument Planet, then to the Vent Planet, and then to the Castle Wall Planet, where the Power Star is found at the end. The Shadow Lining Mario ( or Luigi) begins the level on some of the Starting Planets and needs to collect five yellow Star Chips to create a Launch Star by using the platforms create a path. Cosmic Clones start appearing after picking up the second Star Chip. After using the Launch Star, Mario lands on the Castle Wall Planet, and needs to Wall Jump to reach the higher level (as there isn't a Cloud Flower) and avoid more Cosmic Clones. Mario needs to continue along the platforms that move in to create a platform, then Wall Jump to the Launch Star. After that, Mario needs to jump along the platforms and into the Launch Star to launch onto a platform that leads to the Power Star. Once the Power Star is broken free of the crystal, the Cosmic Clones disappear and Mario can claim the star. Silver Stars in the Purple Pond If Mario (or Luigi) feeds the Hungry Luma on the Vent Planet, the Launch Star it creates sends him to the Poison Swamp Planet. Here, Mario must use a Cloud Flower to retreive the five Silver Stars scattered around the planet. When the first Silver Star is obtained, Cosmic Clones begin to appear. After getting all five Silver Stars, the Cosmic Clones will disappear and a Power Star will appear at the start of the planet. Green Star 1 This Green Star is located above the head of the dinosaur topiary on the starting planet. To reach it, Mario/Luigi must use the Cloud Flower. The Star is located fairly high above the dinosaur topiary, so all three clouds are require to reach it. Mario/Luigi must climb to the top of the dinosaur topiary without using the clouds, then use all three clouds to climb into jumping range of the Star. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located near the cymbal of the Instrument Planets. To reach it, one must use the Cloud Flower. Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located near the Power Star of the Castle Wall Planet. To reach it, one must use the Cloud Flower to get over the windmill and jump to the star.